The goal of research translation is to ensure that the program's research Is appropriately applied to current environmental and health issues and, in particular, to the effective management of Superfund wastes to minimize and control exposure and risk. The Research Translation Core (RTC) will communicate with environmental, medical, and emergency response professionals, regulating and regulated communities, and the general public, including communities affected by hazardous wastes and thermal treatment of wastes, academia and the new media. The RTC has reached out to a variety of stakeholders since the Program started in July through factsheets, press releases, website publication, presentations at meetings, and articles in various media, and will continue and expand these efforts. For instance, the RTC will publish an electronic newsletter with articles on research and community outreach activities as well as stories on the general state of science and technology regarding the contaminants of concern. The International Congress on Combustion By-Products and their Health Effects, coordinated by Dr. Dellinger, Project Director, is one of the key venues for research communication. The RTC, along with the Administrative Core, is responsible for reporting to the NIEHS SRP formally and informally. We will further develop and maintain relationships with key personnel in agencies such as the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the National Institute for Environmental Health Sciences, the Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry, and the Louisiana Department of Environmental Quality (LDEQ). Working with the LSU Office of Intellectual Property, the LSU System Research Technology Foundation, and the New Orleans Biolnnovation Center in technology transfer we will engage the business community by sending research briefs and updates, and by hosting symposia for researchers and entrepreneurs interested in areas ranging from environmental remediation to public health.